


Pleasant Changes

by Synnerxx



Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is a girl and Travis, well, he kinda likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkat/gifts).



> Warnings: Genderbending, explicit sex

“Wes, where have you been all day? I've been calling your cell and you don't answer.” Travis' voice is muffled behind the door as he knocks on it.

Wes cringes and looks around the room, trying to figure out if there is some way for him to pretend that he's not here. Travis probably saw his car down in the parking lot though. There's absolutely no way he's letting Travis see him like this.

Wes hears the lock click and the door opening and glares at Travis as he steps into the room. “I got the key from the pretty girl at the front desk. Amazing what a smile and a compliment will get you.”

Travis turns to face Wes and blinks. “Well, hello. Who might you be?” 

The woman standing in the middle of Wes' bedroom is tall, pale skinned, blonde, and absolutely gorgeous. She's wearing nothing but one of Wes' work shirts which is too big on her and falls down over her hands and ends mid-thigh. 

She's also glaring at him. “Travis, get out.” 

“How do you know my name?” Travis asks, smile fading.

“It's me, Travis. Just, can you go?” Wes sighs and rubs at his forehead, pushing back his hair that is too long.

“Wes? No fucking way.” Travis breathes, staring at his partner. Surprisingly, now that he knows it's Wes, he wonders how he could have missed it before. He looks exactly like himself. Just the female version. Whatever.

“Yes. Now you see why I haven't left the room.” Wes shakes his head.

“How did this happen?” Travis asks, looking over Wes' new body once more. A bolt of arousal goes through him, but he tries to ignore it.

“Hell if I know. I just woke up like this.” Wes gestures down at himself and Travis can't help but give him another once over. 

He's not wearing a bra and Travis can clearly see the outline of his nipples on the perky new breasts through his thin shirt. 

“I don't know how this happened or what that woman did to me, but she said it only lasts twenty four hours.” Wes grumbles, oblivious to Travis' hungry gaze raking over his new body.

“So does this mean I get to call you a she now?” Travis smirks, trying to shake off how turned on he is and not really listening to what Wes is saying.

Wes glares at him again. “Fuck you, Travis.”

“Such a pretty mouth to be saying such a dirty word.” The words come out more suggestive than Travis intends and he takes a step closer to Wes, in his personal space to test his boundaries.

Wes bites his lip and meets Travis' heated gaze. He's aware of just how little he's wearing and that sends a flood of arousal through his veins, making him throb with need between his legs. A flush of heat goes through him and he's aware of the feeling of wetness there and swallows back a moan, clenching his thighs and making it worse.

Travis takes a step closer to Wes and his hands settle on her hips, pulling her closer. Wes inhales sharply, but leans up into Travis, their breath mingling in the space between them.

Travis leans down and kisses her, groaning when she presses fully against him. Travis walks them backwards to the bed, falling on it when his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He pulls Wes down on top of him and continues kissing her. 

Travis lays back, letting Wes stretch out on top of him. He presses soft kisses against her throat, pushing back the collar of her shirt as he goes, tracing his tongue over her collar bone. She moans softly in his ear and he smirks against her skin. He manages to undo her shirt and push it off of her shoulders, stroking his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples with the tips of his fingers. She whines, pressing her hips down against him. 

“No panties?” He asks with a laugh.

“Boxers kept falling off my hips.” She admits, a blush coloring her cheeks.

“Naughty girl.” He breathes and skims his fingers down, teasing her gently, tracing random patterns against her skin until she's grinding down against his fingers and begging for more. He presses his fingers against her clit and rubs hard, grinning when she buries her head against his neck and whimpers, hips rocking against him. 

“So good, oh!” She moans, hips moving faster against him.

He slides a finger inside of her and finds that spot that makes her arch against him with a moan. The rough fabric of his shirt teases her nipples when she presses against his chest again and she buries her face back down against his neck, sucking at the skin there gently.

He strokes over her clit again and she jerks against him and pants harshly. “Gonna come, oh fuck.”

“Come on, come for me.” He encourages, stroking even harder now. 

She tenses and her mouth drops open in a silent scream as her orgasm slams into her and he keeps stroking his fingers over her clit until she's shaking with the aftershocks.

She groans as he pulls his fingers away from her and licks them clean, loving the taste of her. She straddles him and tugs at his shirt. “You're wearing too many clothes.” 

“Am I?” He smirks up at her, reaching to tweak a nipple. She hums in pleasure and tugs a bit harder on his shirt. He sits up and pulls it off, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. She shifts off of him while he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his pants and boxers. 

She strokes a hand down his cock and he groans. She smirks and does it again, faster this time. 

“Wanna be in you. That okay?” Travis asks, looking up at her with hooded eyes.

She bites her lip and looks down at him before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” 

She leans over to the nightstand as Travis takes the opportunity to run his hands over every inch of skin he can reach and pulls out a condom.

She opens the foil package and takes it out, putting it on Travis herself as he groans when she lingers just a bit longer than necessary. 

She straddles him again, one hand gripping the base of his cock and guides it inside of her. She lowers herself down slowly, hair falling over her face as she concentrates on the sensation of being stretched out and full. Once he's all the way inside of her, she lets out a breath she didn't notice she was holding and rocks her hips experimentally. 

Travis groans and grips her hips, helping her rock against him. She lifts herself up again and thrusts back down on him and they both moan.

Soon they're matching each other thrust for thrust and Wes thinks Travis cheats when he presses his thumb hard and tight against her clit to make her come first. She clenches around him, wrenching his own orgasm from him.

“Fuck, fuck, Wes.” He groans as he comes. 

They collapse against each other and pant into each other's ear.

“So good, Wes.” Travis mururs, hands stroking over her back. 

She hums in reply and slowly lifts herself off of him, shivering at the sensation. 

He throws away the condom and snuggles back in bed next to her, throwing an arm around her stomach.

“What are you doing?” She asks, voice confused.

“Post-sex cuddling.” Travis answers matter-of-factly.

“With me?” She asks, amusement in her voice.

“Since you're the person I just had sex with, yes.” He tightens his grip around her.

“You do know I'm going to turn back into a guy in the morning, right?” Wes asks, pushing at Travis' arm.

“Don't care. Wanted you for a while.” Travis says sleepily.

Wes hums thoughtfully, but doesn't answer as Travis drifts off next to him. She falls asleep soon after.

In the morning, Travis wakes Wes up with his mouth around his cock and Wes decides that's a pretty damn good way to wake up and confirm that he's back to normal.


End file.
